The present invention relates to computing, and in particular, to systems and methods for processing hybrid co-tenancy in a multi-database cloud.
Enterprise application software companies provide in-memory applications to customers via the cloud. Operating in-memory databases in the cloud face severe obstacles due to the size of memory that the database consumes. An operational tenant concept for a database with large memory consumption is difficult and always includes performance or security compromises. Hence, the cost of operations is very high.
One problem associated with this approach is that tenancy of large data consumers in an in-memory database is handled by swapping the unused tables out to a persistency layer (e.g., disk) and swapping the tables back into the in-memory database when they are needed. This swapping may take some time. It is generally desirable for customers to process their databases in the cloud without long delays. However, because service level agreements or other constraints may limit performance of the customers, some swapping to the persistency layer may be agreed to. Consequently, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for processing databases in a cloud. The present invention addresses this problem, and others, by providing systems and methods for processing multiple databases in a cloud.